On the road to Isabella
by Ruler of Space
Summary: Corny Title. When Isabella wins a competition she in welcomed to Hollywood and Phineas finally finds out his true feeling towards her and begins his journey towards Isabella. Its more of a romantic/adventure story than romance/hurt/comfort
1. The Cause

On The Road to Isabella: The Cause

Another day had just begun for the Tri-State Area. Dawn had hit the Tri-State Area early in the morning, as always since it was summer. A competition was to begin early in the morning to find the next most talented person in Danville. Isabella had just woken up that day to the sound of her alarm clock going off at about 6:30 in the morning since she was a morning person like Phineas Flynn, the love of her life. Phineas had also woken up to the sound of his alarm clock going off at also around 6:30 in the morning, although he still was the same oblivious Phineas Flynn that Isabella knew so he didn't knew Isabella's love for him. Isabella thought that this was going to be a regular day by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher building an incredible contraption that day. Little she knew that a competition was going to begin that early in the morning at around 8:00 in the morning for one of the most talented people in the city of Danville. She raced downstairs with her original apparel on. She finally found out about that competition when she saw the commercial in a channel.

"A competition is going on this morning to find out the talented person in Danville" Isabella said still not sure to try out to find out if she was the most talented person in Danville. She felt discouraged because no one would encourage her to go into the front lines of a competition. Discouraged she opened the door of her house, stepped outside and locked and closed the door behind her. She crossed the street in between her house and Phineas' house to see what was Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher was up to. She got to the backyard door and opened it and saw that Phineas and Ferb hadn't even started on the project of the summer day. Phineas was sitting under the tree that shaded them from the boiling afternoon sun. Right then Isabella said "Hey Phineas" and then said her usual catchphrase with her usual love eyes for him "Whatcha' Doing'"

"I don't know what to do yet" Phineas said still unsure what to do that day

"So did you hear about the competition this morning at about 8:00 in the morning" Isabella said

"No, actually I haven't heard about any competition, maybe Candace knows she is always up to date with these things" Phineas said not sure about the competition that Isabella was talking about

"I don't mean that, I meant to ask you if I should join that talent competition" Isabella said still discouraged

"I don't know, you should follow your heart to find the right decisions" Phineas said giving out his wisdom to Isabella

"My heart is telling me that I should enter that talent competition" Isabella said "If I do I should enter with my singing"

"Yeah I noticed that you are very talented with her voice" Phineas said. Isabella began to blush when Phineas said that. Also after Phineas said that she felt more encouraged to enter the Danville Talent Competition and felt more determined to win the competition.

"Maybe I could support you by going to watch you sing on top the stage of the competition" Phineas said trying to convince Isabella to enter the talent competition and also trying to encourage her to win the most talented in Danville.

"Maybe I should" Isabella still said blushing since she noticed that Phineas was complementing her ever since she brought up the Danville Talent Competition idea. Isabella decided to enter the competition since Phineas had encouraged her to do so. Isabella walked into the inside the house of Phineas Flynn since she still had some extra time to hang out in the Flynn-Fletcher household. The time was almost 7:00 o'clock sharp in the morning and the competition started at about 8:00 o'clock sharp so she still had some 30 minutes to just spend her time anywhere she wanted to. She spent her 30 minutes of her time to stay in the Flynn-Fletcher household. She met up with Phineas and Ferb's mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher.

"Hey Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher" Isabella greeted Phineas' mom

"Hey Isabella" Linda said

"Did you hear about the Danville Talent Competition?" Isabella asked Linda

"Yeah I did, Candace was going to enter the competition"

"Wait, I'm going to have to compete against Candace"

"Let me guess, you woke up discouraged and then you came to Phineas since you love him anyways, and Phineas encouraged you to enter the competition" Linda said

"How did you know?"

"Candace did the same thing but instead of going to Phineas she went Jeremy which was also the love of her life" Linda said

"I see" Isabella said "What if I say that I'm tired of Phineas' oblivious ways"

"Well to accomplish everything you want you must hang on to the ways, little by little my son, Phineas would fall in love with you either the good way or the hard way" Linda said

"I'm beginning to believe that Phineas would never fall in love with me" Isabella said in a discouraged tone.

"Just hang on" Linda said

"I would but his time is running out" Isabella said. 30 minutes had passed so it was time to head out to the competition, downtown. Since Candace was competing also in the competition against her, Linda Flynn-Fletcher has also going to the place where the competition was being held so she decided to take Isabella with her. Phineas had come along because he had promised Isabella to support her if she entered the competition instead of his sister, Candace. Once they got to the place where the competition was being held Isabella was placed 26th in the list to perform, Candace got 20th place in the list to perform. All the performers did a type of talent, most of them different. Finally when the 19th performer finally finished, it was time for Candace to perform. Candace decided to also sing, her voice was sweet and mellow. Once she finished her song 5 more performers did their talent planned for the competition. Then after those 5 performers finished it was time for Isabella to perform. Isabella also decided to sing for the talent competition. Her voice was sweeter than Candace and mellower. Her song was Phineas and the love for him related but since he was oblivious he didn't notice that it was related Isabella's love for him. During the song Phineas smiled at her warmly but with no, more than friends love. Once she finished some 4 more people performed. At the end the judges judged the talents of other people and decided that Isabella and Candace would be the finalists.

"The finalists are Candace and Isabella" A voice over the speaker said

"I made it to the finals" Isabella said

"Congratulations" Phineas said giving her a tight hug meaning how proud he was for Isabella. Isabella began to blush now that the love of her life was hugging her.

"The finalists report to the stage" Again a voice over the speaker said

Phineas finally released the hug so that Isabella would go to the stage to judge the last 2 performers to find out how the winner of the competition. Isabella walked towards the door that leaded to the stage but on the way she thought about the hints Phineas is starting to give to her but she still wasn't sure if he loved her. It was Candace's turn to sing her song again to the judges. After about 2 minutes Candace finally finished her song and now it was time for Isabella to sing the song that she sang at first for the judges to judge if she was the winner. After Isabella finished her song the judges began to discuss about the winner. Tensions were running high between Candace and Isabella. Finally after about 8 minutes of discussion the judges decided the winner.

"I am sorry Isabella" One of the judges said. Isabella then thought that she was going to end up in 2nd place and Candace in 1st but then the judge said "Because you're the winner!" Isabella had won because of her Phineas love related song. Candace was on second place. Right when they announced the winner Phineas once again gave Isabella a tight hug. Isabella began to wonder if he loved her or not. Meanwhile Phineas was beginning to feel a new foreign feeling he had never felt before but he never knew what it was. Right then an agent from Hollywood came to ask Isabella if she wanted to have a contract for her singing which could make her famous.

"Hey winner of this talent competition, would you like to be famous for your singing?" The agent asked Isabella

"I don't know, should I?" Isabella said

"Like I said follow your heart to see if you make the right choices" Phineas said

"I don't know" Isabella said still not sure if she should go on to Hollywood since she wasn't sure if Phineas loved her because of the hints he had been sending, or to forget about Phineas and move on.

"Well here is my card if you change your mind" The agent said handing Isabella a card if she wanted to change her opinion

Isabella then got the 1st place trophy that the judges handed to her and Candace got the 2nd place trophy. They then headed for the car now that Isabella had won the title of most talented in Danville; they all got into the car and headed home. Meanwhile Isabella thought about the deal that the agent had said she was in between two choices she thought that going to Hollywood was best or getting Phineas' love. Once home Isabella raced home to do something, to call the agent. Isabella opened the door of her house and raced to the telephone. The card the agent had given her had the phone number, name, and all the information she needed to use in case of contact. Phineas followed Isabella into the house, worried that Isabella might leave Danville to go to Hollywood. Meanwhile Isabella dialed the number that coincided with the number on the card. After two beats the agent finally got the phone and said "Are you in?" Isabella then said "I'm in" believing that Phineas would be oblivious to her all the time, she decided to go along with the plan to go to Hollywood and to become famous because of her pain of Phineas' oblivious ways.

"When would you come pick me up with my mother to go to Hollywood?" Isabella asked

"I'd say in about 2 hours so you could get ready with packing up everything you would need for the upcoming trip" The agent said

"Ok fine" Isabella said

Then Phineas came inside and saw that Isabella had already called the agent to tell him that she was going to go to Hollywood because of her talent with singing. "So you're really going to go to Hollywood?"

"I guess so" Isabella said

"Before you go I must tell you that…" Phineas said before getting interrupted by Isabella

"Come on go have to go I need to get ready to go to Hollywood I need to get packed for Hollywood" Isabella said

"But- But…" Phineas was interrupted by Isabella once again

"Just go" Isabella said

Phineas stood up a walked towards the door and opened it and went to his home. 2 hours later Phineas noticed that Isabella was boarding the taxi that came to pick up Isabella and her mom. Then the taxi began to move towards the setting sun and then Phineas said "I'll always love you" as the taxi rode off towards the sunset.

**Pretty good isn't it? My next chapter is when Phineas begins his journey towards Isabella in Hollywood alone and with very few supplies just like the book "Homecoming". I'm very excited of this story because it's my first long story and or project.**


	2. The Start of a Trip

On the Road to Isabella: The Start of a Trip

Isabella had decided to move on and go to Hollywood and become famous, thinking that Phineas would be oblivious to her all the time and that Phineas would never fall in love with her but she was wrong because Phineas was beginning to have feelings of love for Isabella, not just friend love instead it was more than friends love. Phineas was going to tell Isabella that he loved her right before she was going to leave for Hollywood but Isabella would not let him. She thought that Phineas would be oblivious as always so that is why she didn't want to hear him speak to her again, heartbroken she left t city of Danville to move on with her life somewhere else. 1 month had passed ever since Isabella left the Tri-State Area to move on with her life. The house that Isabella lived in still stood but was completely empty. The Tri-State Area didn't change a lot ever since Isabella left. Phineas woke up early in the morning as always since he was a morning person, he felt lonely now that Isabella had left even though his step-brother Ferb was still there. There Phineas decided to wake up Ferb which indeed he wasn't a morning person, to ask him about tips since Ferb was a ladies man. Phineas threw a pillow at Ferb which woke Ferb up from a deep sleep and said "What do you want"

"I need you're tips" Phineas said

"Let me guess it's about Isabella right?" Ferb said in a making fun of his brother tone of voice

"How did you know?" Phineas said unaware that Ferb knew everything about the relationship of Phineas and Isabella

"It's because I know you miss her and I know you love her and also you have been calling her name out in the middle of the night" Ferb said

"I love her but I don't know why it took me to see Isabella go away or being taken away from me for me to love her. She's beautiful, a good leader, cute, and very fun to hang around her" Phineas said

"It's because of your oblivious ways" Ferb said remembering that Phineas did not notice the obvious hints Isabella had been she sending him. Although Phineas began returning the feelings Isabella had sent him, he didn't know that Isabella loved him.

"Huh?" Phineas said unaware that he was oblivious to all the hints Isabella had been sending towards him. Isabella has failed to make Phineas notice her with the hints she gave so that Phineas would love her. Phineas took each of Isabella's hints as just a kind, friendly gesture, just friends and no more than that.

"Isabella loves you too" Ferb said guiding Phineas to the truth which Isabella kept a secret to Phineas but not Ferb. Ferb knew everything about Isabella's love for Phineas. Ferb knew this fact for a long time. He was able to piece together the things Isabella does to make Phineas notice her, but although Phineas wasn't able to piece all the facts that Isabella does towards him.

"She does, how come I didn't know that?" Phineas said in a cheerful way, he also said that because of his oblivious ways.

"You see that is why, your oblivious ways had kept you from noticing all the hints Isabella has been sending you, but now it's too late Isabella is gone and your still here unknown to Isabella's hints" Ferb said in a sort of in a mad tone.

"What hints?" Phineas asked unaware to Isabella's clear hints that Ferb had clearly seen in the way she talks to him, the way Isabella acts around him and the way she feels when she thinks something romantic is made for her and Phineas.

"Didn't you see the hints like, when we built the romantic cruise for Baljeet and Mishti, Isabella thought that it was made for you and her? Also when we built the haunted house for Isabella she said to Candace "It was the best day for me due to my incurable case of hiccups, I was showered by undivided attention from Phineas. It was wonderful" and when we crossed the world in one day she wanted some romantic time with you in Paris and so on" Ferb said

"Wow, I guess I am oblivious" Phineas finally said

"Yeah, but it too late now" Ferb said

"Nothing is too late" Phineas said while he walked towards the door, opened it and walked out of the room. He had his normal clothes in hand to go change somewhere else. A few minutes later Phineas came into his and Ferb's room, threw his pajamas onto his bed and walked downstairs and saw that his mother was already cooking breakfast for the two kids. He saw that his mother had already made scrambled eggs for the two boys. He walked toward her and said "Good morning, mom"

"Good morning, Phineas" Linda said

"Mom, Am I really that oblivious?" Phineas asked

"You are pretty oblivious, Phineas" Linda said

"Isabella, you know about her, right?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, how can I not know a girl that fell in love with my son?" Linda said

"I don't know, but I think I'm too late to get her back, now that I know that I completely love her more than a best friend" Phineas said finally confessing it to his mother

"Like I said to Isabella, just hang on, things will get better" Linda said

"I can't hang on, I need her now, and I miss everything about her" Phineas said

"I'm sure you'll find a way to solve the problem. You always do" Linda said

"That was when Isabella was here" Phineas said

Since the television was on a commercial came on talking about Isabella in a concert somewhere in Hollywood. She was to perform in 2 weeks for her fans. Phineas thought that he should go to her n 2 weeks. If he went by car it would take then almost 1 week for them to get there. If he went walking it would be risky but he would do anything to get to Isabella. Then the man on the television said it would be in a street called Rockefeller Avenue, he then asked his mom if he could go to Hollywood "Mom, I need to go to Hollywood" He needed to go there even if he needed to walk towards Isabella.

"Phineas I can't take you there and I can't send you on a plane" Linda said

"But I need to get Isabella back" Phineas said. Phineas became desperate when his mother said that he couldn't go to Hollywood where Isabella was. He couldn't miss this chance, this was him one and only chance to see Isabella. He then decided that if he couldn't go by car or by plane his last chance was to go walking towards Isabella, hitching rides from people to get from city to city either one way or another but the thing is that he needed to get to Isabella to finally admit his true feelings to Isabella, the love of his life. Isabella would be happy to hear that Phineas actually loves her more than a friend.

_Meanwhile with Isabella_

She was famous but she didn't feel content about being alone even though she did earn almost $10,000 per month because of her songs. She had risen up from just a normal teenage girl to a famous teenager.

"I wish Phineas would love me so I could return to Danville with Phineas to make my life complete and so I could life contently" Isabella said to herself. Then she was called to the stage to practice the song she is to sing during the concert

_Back with Phineas_

Phineas ran upstairs got out a suitcase to put in his things he would need for the upcoming trip. He decided to pack some spare clothes, his entire life savings which was about $1000 for food and possible rides. He packed a spare pair of shoes and a spare pair of socks. He also packed a blanket and pillow and other things he would need for the trip. He finally finished packing everything he needed for the trip, closed the suitcase and grabbed it and ran back downstairs to tell them that he was going to go towards Hollywood walking even if it was the last thing he did.

"Mom, Ferb I am going to go Hollywood walking, because you don't want to take me by car or by plane so I'm going walking" Phineas said to his family "Also tell dad I'm going walking to Hollywood"

"You can't go you will surely die" Linda said

"I don't care but I'm getting to Isabella" Phineas said while he opened the door and stepped outside

""Take care Phineas" Linda said

"Yeah" Phineas said as he began walking away from the house towards the sunset of the house

**That is the end of the second chapter. My next chapter Phineas finally leaves Danville and is on his way to Providence, Rhode Island he has a long way to go to get to Hollywood. Little by little Phineas would get closer to Isabella while he is on the road to Isabella. This story is more like a romance/ adventure story than a romance/ hurt/ comfort but although it begins that way, the middle is more adventure than hurt and comfort story, anyways if you have any comments on the story just review I can't wait to see your reviews people. Also to the people who had read "Homecoming" it's starting to sound like the book and to the people who haven't, you sould read the book, I liked the book. **


	3. To Providence, Rhode Island

**A/N: To all the people who had read the second chapter, let's all assume that Danville in on the Northeastern part of the United States, or otherwise known as New England part if the United States. I am changing some things other than completely following the book "Homecoming". **

On the Road to Isabella: To Providence, Rhode Island

The sun was setting when Phineas began his trip towards Hollywood or to him towards Isabella or the love of his life. He had spent the night in a friendly house where some people had greeted him as a welcomed guest to their house. Phineas was greeted by a couple of senior citizens, which they thought Phineas was just a vagabond around the neighborhood. That night the couple had given food to Phineas so he could get refueled and reenergized to keep on going forward. He wasn't hungry even after almost 8 hours that he hadn't eaten something. Phineas missed when Isabella appear right by him and say her usual catchphrase. He was invited to sleep in a bedroom where a bed and a television stood for any guest who came by. Phineas decided to sleep for the night and for early in the next morning he was to leave for Providence, Rhode Island. The next morning he we woke up at about 4:30 in the morning to begin his trip out of Danville. He opened the door and walked outside making sure than no one would notice him leave early in the morning.

"I have to do this for Isabella" Phineas said to himself trying to encourage himself to keep going on even when times seems grim for the relationship of him and Isabella and for his loved ones. He decided to take a bus from the outskirts of Danville to the last stop in Interstate Route 95 which a ticket for a ride for almost 106 miles cost him about $20 which left him with $980, still plenty of money to cross the whole, almost 3000 miles of land.

Once he got on Interstate Route 95 at about 6:30 in the morning (the trip took almost 2 hours to get there) he had to buy a map of the United States which showed the Interstate Routes all over the U.S. He was to follow Interstate 95 to New York City and then take Interstate Route 80 all the way to San Francisco and then take Interstate Route 5 to Hollywood. It was a long way to get to Isabella in 13 days but he was determined to get there. He began walking on Interstate Route 95 for about 1 hour until he got hungry. Soon on his stroll he found a shopping center where he could buy something for him to eat. He went inside the supermarket that stood almost at the end of the shopping center to buy something for him to eat. He found himself inside an air conditioned place which he hadn't felt for about 3 hours. The time was almost 9:30 in the morning and already the sun was scorching to anyone who walked under the sun without protection.

"Man this place is cool (This means the temperature not the way it look like)" Phineas said enjoying the cool air that ran through his body.

He there bought a bag of bread, a jar of grape jelly, a jar of peanut butter and a half gallon of milk. He walked up to the clerk and saw that the grand total was $6.40. He paid him and he was left with $973.60, still plenty.

"Outside is scorching" The clerk said

"Yeah, tell me about it" Phineas said

"What are you doing here?" The clerk interrogated Phineas

"Let's just say that I am buying something for my parents, they are in the car across the parking lot" Phineas said

"All right then"

Phineas then walked outside from the cool place to a scorching hot outside. Right outside, he reached for his pocket and opened it and saw that he was still 86 miles away from Providence, Rhode Island. It would take a day of walking non-stop to get there, if he would ask for a ride from someone it would take about an hour and a half. He began walking toward the Interstate so he could follow it to get to Providence. After about 2 hours of walking, he managed to walk 8 miles, still 78 miles left to get Providence. Soon a truck driver noticed Phineas walking along the Interstate's shoulder and offered a ride for him.

"Where are you going?" The truck driver asked

"I'd say Providence, Rhode Island" Phineas said

"I'm heading towards Providence too but if you want a ride it's going to cost you"

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"For 78 miles I'd say $50" The truck driver said

"Fine" Phineas said. Phineas then got on the truck that was heading to his checkpoint while on the road towards Isabella. The truck then began to accelerate until it reached the 75 mph mark.

"So what are you doing here on the road?" The truck driver said

"To Isabella" Phineas said

"What?"

"I was oblivious, very oblivious and that caused Isabella to leave" Phineas said

"Who's Isabella?"

"I finally noticed that she was the love of my life when it was too late, she had already left the city we used to life in" Phineas said

"Where is she now?"

"Didn't you hear that she is one of the successful teenagers that became a famous teen" Phineas said

"Yeah I heard that"

"If only she would have listed when I was going to tell her that I loved her, but she didn't want to hear my voice anymore so she told me to leave her house" Phineas said "I think she was heartbroken"

"So you're going to her to finally tell your love for her"

"Yeah"

Phineas saw the road go speeding by while he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ate it. He began to wonder why it had taken him a long time to notice her; she was beautiful, cute and wonderful to hang out with. After about 1 hour and a half Phineas finally noticed that the truck had reached Providence, Rhode Island. The truck driver had decided that he would leave Phineas in the center of the city. When it was finally time to get off the truck, he handed him a fifty dollar bill which left him with $923.60, he now was getting unsure if he would make it with that amount of money to cross the country. He now was reenergized and refueled to go on towards Isabella. He had now reached his first checkpoint; his new checkpoint was now New York City which was a couple of hours to get to.

"If only this was easier"

Phineas there was lost so the next thing he had to do is to get a new map of Rhode Island to find his way out of Providence. The only way to find a map is to look for a shopping center to find a map. Soon he found a shopping center now that he was in a capital of a state. He rushed inside, only to find a map that suited Phineas' desires. This map was showing the whole state of Rhode Island and parts of another state called Connecticut and Massachusetts. The map cost $2.60 which that would mean he would have $921 left. He walked to the counter and the cashier man sold it to him.

"Are you from Rhode Island?"

"No, I'm from Danville"

"Where is Danville?"

"Up in Maine"

"Oh well, who did you get here?"

"My parents and my siblings are on a trip" Phineas said lying to the man next to the cashier with ease.

"Ah well then go have fun"

Phineas then walked outside into the 2:00 in the afternoon sun which burned everything that has spent a long time in the sun. The sun was high up in the sky, reaching its highest point and the hottest point of the day. Phineas wasn't on the sun for too long so he didn't get skin burn, in the other hand he was refreshed by the ride he took with the truck driver. His road towards Isabella was getting closer to an end for every step he takes towards Hollywood. Soon he found his way out Providence and he was on his way out of the state of Rhode Island. Now he was one checkpoint closer to Isabella and on his way towards New York City.

**Yes, just in time before February. So it took to finish this chapter at the last moment but I was grounded and I had a hard time to get to my laptop, anyways my next chapters summary: Phineas finds his way past Connecticut and Massachusetts and finally gets New York City and then heads out to Chicago, Illinois, anyways the next chapter would be in soon. **


	4. To New York City

**Quick A/N: This time Phineas is going to a crowded city, you know I used to live in The Manhattan Island of New York City but I moved so if there are a lot of details about the environment it's because of that, I promise I know a lot of the New York City. **

On the Road to Isabella: To New York City

Before Phineas began his journey towards New York City he decided to freshen up by going to a lake to take a bath and to wash his clothes. Then after that he began to walk down towards the Interstate until finally he reached the New England Thruway. The thruway was getting busier every time he got closer to the city of New York. The thruway was filled with cars heading down south, enjoying the cool air inside the car. Every car that passed Phineas saw Phineas just barely trudging along the Interstate. Shops became scarce now that he was moving away from Providence. Houses were becoming separate and yards became bigger. This time no one offered a ride to him for the rest of the day. Soon night fell and the day became cooler. To Phineas this was a relief since the day maintained hot and the night became cool.

Phineas had to camp out of the night. Luckily he still had some slices of bread and still had a lot of peanut butter and jelly; he made some for himself, once he reached where he was to camp out for the night. His campsite was off the Interstate, down a hill and behind an old abandoned house. Phineas finally fell into a deep sleep while he was thinking if he would make it to Isabella in Hollywood and thinking about the good time they had when they were younger.

Phineas woke up to a sound of a beep by a car. The morning was already warm and fog was all over the place. He gathered his belongings and got ready for another full day of walking, his muscles we now aching, because of the walking of the day before. He had never walked that long in one day. Now it was harder for Phineas to walk towards his next checkpoint, since so far he had some rides from other generous people.

"Another day full of walking"

He had past the state of Rhode Island the day before, he was now in Connecticut. New York City was only about 2 hours away of full walking, non-stop. Before he left for the Interstate he made himself another peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Phineas was already tired of eating the same thing over and over again, but he had to do that only to get to Isabella.

The sun rose higher and higher as he took each step towards Isabella. To get to the next checkpoint, New York City one of the most crowded cities in the United States, and one of the cities that has a big tourist attractions. The stores became rarer as he passed the border of Connecticut into the state of New York. Before he passed the border of New York he bought a map of the city of New York to pass New York City and its maze of streets scattered all over the city.

Indeed he walked for 2 hours after eating his sandwich. After walking for 2 hours until he glimpsed at a good sign he had been waiting for. It said "Welcome to New York State" and at the bottom it said "Welcome to Bronx, New York City"

He walked for another half hour and he found out that there he needed to look for Interstate 80 West. Soon he reached the center of Manhattan Island, New York City. There he saw huge TV screens in Times Square and other locations. Interstate 95 connected to Interstate 80 but heading towards Interstate 78 first and then get into Interstate 80 would be faster to get to. The only way to get into the Interstate 78 was to head to the downtown of Manhattan and get onto the Holland tunnel. The only problem was there was no room for a kid to walk alongside the road, there was only room for two lanes of cars without a boy walking right by it.

Before going to the Holland tunnel he went sightseeing all over the island of Manhattan. He could just visit one of the five boroughs which was called Manhattan Island or for short Manhattan. New York City had 5 boroughs Manhattan, Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn, and Staten Island. Lexington St. is one of the most populated streets all over the city of New York City. To get to Holland Tunnel quickly he took a train that took him to the closest stop to the Holland Tunnel.

Once he reached the Holland Tunnel, only accessible by Chambers St. he said "Now how will I get past this?"

The Holland Tunnel stretched from New York City to Jersey City in New Jersey. A river called The Hudson River divided Manhattan to New Jersey. The only accessible way to pass the river is to take a boat and row or ride it to the next shore.

"Maybe if I take one of the boats from this place, I might get past the river without getting caught"

He found a row boat that could get him past the Hudson River. His arms and he were ready for rowing even if the Hudson River was wide. He began rowing right on top of the Holland Tunnel. When he was half way past the river his arms were getting tired he never used this much energy to get past that river, but he had his reason to do so, for Isabella.

He rowed and rowed until finally he reached the shoreline. He muscles ached when he walked out of the row boat. He then saw that he was no longer on New York City he was now in New Jersey. He then walked towards the Interstate that he needed to get on to get onto his next checkpoint, Chicago, Illinois.

**Sorry that my chapters are getting shorter but I'll find a way to extend them. Also sorry for the lack of dialog, but he is alone he won't talk to himself a lot, right? Next Chapter's Summary: Phineas gets on Interstate 80 and finds a way to get to the city of wind or otherwise known as Chicago, Illinois. He gets tired of walking towards Isabella but he finds some encouragement on the way to Chicago. Also if you have a comment please review. **


	5. Author's Note!

**A/N: The next chapter should be in before the second week of February ends. Also to just to let you people know that my dad has also visited the city called Chicago so that chapter would have more details than the other's I written but not New York City. Also I am going to begin to type my newest story called ****Corruption****. You people know what corruption is right? Ah well it means to turn evil or bad.**

**XD9645 out peace xD **


	6. To Chicago, Illinois

On The Road to Isabella: To Chicago, Illinois

Now that Phineas had passed through the mazes of New York City his next checkpoint was Chicago, Illinois. He needed to cross the east part of the United States to the central part of the United States. Phineas still had $921 in his pocket for everything he needed. He was now in the Interstate 80 West which he had to follow for plenty of miles. Night had hit already once he reached the intersection of route 80 west and route 280 south which was 26 miles away from Jersey City. He had to camp out again outside since there was no house in sight. Luckily before he camped out there he bought something for him to cook out instead of having just peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He got the fire going with two rocks that are meant to make a spark and start a fire.

"If only this way easier" He said to himself

"I'm beginning to regret coming towards you, Isabella" He was becoming to be discouraged, after all those obstacles he had already passed. He kept thinking of Isabella and his reasons to get to her.

He roasted his hot dogs and put it on his bread made for that very special reason. He ate his hot dog which he enjoyed after eating only peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That night he could not sleep early, he had too many things on his head. He finally fell asleep at about 11:00 that night. The next morning he woke up to the sound of two police units' right above him. He had slept under a hill, right under the Interstate.

The police were looking for someone, but he didn't know who and why.

"We have received reports of a kid wondering around here, sort making the people of this neighborhood and this Interstate worried and concerned" Phineas heard "If we find him he would be sent back to his home or to an orphanage"

If Phineas would get caught he would be sent back to his house in Danville. He could not give up now, he had made it so far and if he could get this far he might as well get to Hollywood and not give up.

Phineas knew that it was him that they were talking about, he was right. Phineas snuck behind the police unit and ran away from it as if he would be running for his life. The police didn't notice Phineas was running away from them until someone saw him and told the police that he was running away. The police quickly got on their units and raced towards the kids who they were looking for almost 2 days. The units quickly caught up to the racing kid and ordered him to stop.

"Stop kid!" One of the police said through the speaker of the unit.

Phineas was a fast runner so soon he outran the cab even if the cab was going 20 miles per hour **(I know it's a hyperbole)**. Once he was out of sight he rushed to the bushes and waited that the unit passed him so he could continue walking. He was never that scared of the police in his life. He was already sweating now that he had run far in just a few minutes and really quick. Phineas and Isabella were the fastest in their neighborhood, school and maybe even the whole city or even better the whole state. Whenever Phineas and Isabella competed against each other they would end up tied, both were fast runners. They trained a lot to become one of the fastest runners, it was the time Phineas would put his training to good use there.

Phineas decided to go running towards his next checkpoint to get there faster. Running at about 20 miles per hour he would half way towards Chicago in just an hour. Phineas could run at that very same speed for about 4 hours. Running at that speed he would be there in Chicago in just 2 and a half hour. Now that Phineas knew that the police were after him he was extra cautious and alert just in case a police unit would come by so he could hide somewhere like in the bushes.

After about 2 and a half hour he was in Chicago but he was extremely tired. His muscles were growing now that he had exercised everyday by walking and running. He was now in the center of the city of Chicago; the Sears Tower was completely visible even from the outskirts of the city of Chicago. There he decided to go sightseeing all over Chicago. He decided to climb the Sears Tower to see the incredible sight of Chicago. The city of Chicago was completely beautiful from the top of the Sears Tower which made him remember of Isabella beautiful face** (To him not me XD) **her wonderful leadership, and her cute personality.

Phineas then decided to continue on his journey but before he could continue his journey he decided to watch the one of the great lakes. Once he got there he was amazed by the wonderful sight of the great lake. The water was fresh and clear; the lake water was blue and was visible by the hot sun appearing over it.The sun was a problem now; Phineas could get a heat stroke by the intense sun light which made the air hot and humid. Before he could leave the city of winds he had to freshen up so he went to a public pool which had showers in it, to get showered by the cool water. The cool water refreshed him after all that running and sweating under the heat of the sun.

After the cool refreshing shower he decided to take a bus out of the city. The bus was cool which made Phineas shiver a little bit. The bus drove onto the Interstate and drove off, moving away from the windy city it was known for. Soon the bus past the suburban part of Chicago and drove off, taking him almost 26 miles away from Chicago. To him there were still 2 more checkpoints to get to San Francisco. Denver, Colorado and Salt Lake City, Utah were the 2 checkpoints he needed to get to. To him there were still very far away to get to. With Phineas already losing hope that he would make it to Isabella, he was regretting coming and began thinking of the negatives of the trip. Phineas wasn't this way he was always positive and confident to reach his goals, but now that very same trip was breaking his positive spirit and positive ways.

Little he knew that the generosity of some people would help him through this trip, maybe more than he could think of.

**This chapter has more detail than the other chapters. This chapter is slightly longer than the last chapter but it may not look like it since it's all stowed into a paragraph. The next chapter is that Phineas finally gets to Isabella, that's right, the last chapter before uniting with Isabella but not the last chapter of the whole story. I hope that the police won't catch Phineas in the way. Seriously I won't do that to Phineas he just trying to get to Isabella.**


	7. Taking the Last Step

On The Road to Isabella: Taking the Last Step

After Phineas had finally left Chicago, Illinois, Phineas once again began his journey to Denver, Colorado. Phineas unaware of the generosity of some people, sadly trail along the side of the road with no hope that he would make it that far. Soon he would find out how generous people could be and how good they could lift up your spirit. After about a few hours of walking another truck driver came along the busy road and offered him a ride.

"Hey kid where are you going?"

"I guess Hollywood" he said in a discouraged tone

"Well I'm heading towards Los Angeles but I would have by Hollywood"

"Are you really going to Hollywood" Phineas said beginning to lift his spirits. He had found hope in the midst of defeat, a light that would guide him through the darkness.

"Yeah hop on"

Phineas got on the truck that was willing to take him that far. Phineas' hope grew when the truck driver said that he was willing to take him to Hollywood. Soon the truck was beginning to move onto the road and began to speed up. He saw barns, and animals and even fields of wheat. He was amazed by the amazing sights of huge field of wheat and other large fields.

"So what are you doing here in the middle of the road?"

"I'm trying to get to this girl. She left the city where she and I used to live; now she's in Hollywood. She is a famous teen now because she won a competition in Danville"

"Who is this girl?"

"She is the sweetest and cute girl; her name is Isabella, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro"

"But why did she leave the city both of you were in?" The truck driver said making sure he kept his eyes on the road so they could avoid a crash.

"My stupid obliviousness led her to leave Danville"

"Now you're trying to get her back, right?"

"Yeah"

Phineas confessed everything he needed to get off his chest. He felt better when he had confessed everything. The truck sped up to 80 miles per hour causing it to make to Denver, Colorado faster than he should be instead of walking. They got to Denver in a week because of all the stops they had to make. Walking would have taken more than two weeks, making him late to the concert he needed to get to. As the truck sped right through the road he saw all the things he needed to get past if he walked towards Denver, Colorado. Deer appeared sometimes right on the sides of road, curiously watching the cars go flying by.

Soon the made it to city of Colorado called Denver. The truck driver decided that in Denver they would buy something for the both of them to eat in that morning. To their surprise the city of Denver was all quiet even though it was one of the biggest cities in the United States state of Colorado. After they bought something to eat they got on the Interstate once again to head out to Salt Lake City, Utah. Once again the truck began to speed up. The wheels began to burn because of the swift movement of the wheels rubbing itself on the hard asphalt road.

As they rode towards the next checkpoint, Isabella was feeling more depressed and missed her friends back in Danville but the person she missed the most was Phineas Flynn, the love of her life she still didn't get over him. From which she thought that Phineas Flynn would be oblivious to her all the time and nothing would change that. Little Isabella did know that Phineas was on the hard, brutal journey towards to gain her love at the place where she was. Isabella, even though she was living one of the life which children wish to be she wasn't happy with her life instead she felt even more depressed, even more than the time Phineas' obliviousness did kept them apart in the most romantic city of love, Paris, France.

Once in Salt lake City, Utah, Phineas was just one checkpoint away from Isabella. The last checkpoint was Hollywood, where Isabella was. Only one distance was in front of Phineas instead of having many distances ahead of him. As he and the truck driver drove past Salt Lake City, Phineas became more excited, thanks to the man, who was driving the truck towards the famous goal he had planned for almost 2 weeks. Although Phineas had lost count of the days that went by, he just assumed that here was still time for him to reach Isabella before the concert.

Time was running out for the poor boy that has gone through a lot just to get to the most beloved girl to him. Even though he was 12 he was doing alright for just one kid on the road. Later on the week he noticed that the truck was already on the Golden Gate Bridge making itself into San Francisco. He was so close to Isabella, even closer than he was before. The excited boy became thrilled that they had made it to San Francisco without unforeseen mishaps since the driver was not an inept driver. In one more hour he would be in Hollywood on Rockefeller Avenue and indeed he was.

Once at the street Phineas was aiming to get to, Phineas had to step off the truck since that was how much the driver was willing to take him to.

"How much will it be?"

"Don't worry kid, I had pass through this place so no worries"

"Thank you for the kind generosity" Phineas said being grateful that the truck driver had taken him that far. After that the truck began to mobilize towards the south or in other words to Los Angeles.

Phineas knew nothing about the time so the cause of that led to an effect of being too late to Isabella's concert. Since Phineas thought he had arrived to Hollywood with time to spare he decided if he wanted to meet Isabella he had to get freshened up. Another generous person came up to him and said "You need a bath"

"I know, I come from Danville"

"You mean up in Maine?"

"Yes"

"You went on foot didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"I thought so, come in and help yourself to a bath"

"Thank you"

"I always help the people in need"

Phineas rushed inside the old man's house and quickly took a shower letting the time escape from his hands. Once Phineas got out of the bathroom he was fully clean and smelling good. He rushed out eagerly to see Isabella, thanking the old man for his generosity. He rushed down Rockefeller Avenue and saw the entrance to the concert, only to find out that the place where the concert was being held was completely empty. Only a man was sitting there, Phineas rushed inside and to the man and asked him "What happened to the concert?"

"Do you mean Isabella's concert?"

"Yeah"

"Your too late kid I'm sorry"

"But… But I had to see her urgently"

"Look kid I'll tell you where she's staying, she's staying only a block from here the address is 452 Rockefeller Avenue but hurry up she's about to go on a world tour"

"Thanks"

Phineas rushed back outside and ran down the street towards where Isabella lives. Soon he was right in front of the hotel she was staying it was a Hilton Garden Hotel he rushed inside, to the counter and said "Give me the place where Isabella, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is staying"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, she's staying at room 32 on the 3rd floor okay?"

"Thanks"

"Would I let her know that you're coming?"

"Don't, please"

He rushed up the stair eagerly to encounter Isabella for the first time after almost 2 months. He came up to room 32 quickly, he was nervous to ring the doorbell or to even knock on the door. Soon he made up his mind and knocked on the fancy hard door. The door opened and Phineas saw a familiar face he hadn't seen in almost 2 months.

"Isabella?" was all Phineas could say at the moment since he was amused to his old friend and now his beloved.

"Phineas?" the girl said with a tone of question in her voice

**Finally Phineas and Isabella reencounter with each other for the first time after almost 2 months. Even I am getting excited for this story and I'm writing it. The climax is here, right? This time I am not going to give a summary of my next chapter. That would make you wonder about what is coming up next. I'll possibly have the next chapter ready and posted in I'd say 5 days I think. Oh yeah I'm also postponing the new story coming up called ****Corruption****. If you have any comments please don't be afraid to review this story.**


	8. Finally Reunited

On The Road to Isabella: Finally Reunited

"Isabella?" The boy had said when he finally saw the familiar face that he hasn't seen for almost 2 months. Finally he had reached the place where Isabella was staying for the period of time before she went on tour, a world tour that is.

"Phineas" The girl had said remembering the triangle headed boy she had seen beck in Danville.

"Isabella!"

"Phineas it is you!"

They gave each other a tight hug after seeing that it was them that they had face to face. Both of them missed each other, all they wanted to see was each other even after they were separated unfairly to Phineas. Phineas had worked really hard to finally get to Isabella; luckily it was summer time so the load was lighter than it should have been if it was winter time. He had passed all obstacles, the capital of Providence, and the busy mazes of New York City, the windy wind in Chicago, Denver, and the lakes of Salt Lake City.

Finally when the both of them released the hug, Isabella began to wonder how he got there, the only way to find out was to ask him. "So how did you get here?"

"Well… I've been through a lot"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I got here by foot and some of the trip by truck" Phineas said nervously

"What do did you just say?"

"I got here by foot and some of the trip by truck"

"Why did you do that?"

"I did that to get to you Isabella" Finally Phineas was about to get to the thing he needed to say and to the reason why he had come to the location where the love of his life was staying. The goal is worth the suffering and pain of walking plus the splinters on his feet. It was either not getting that or not getting the love of his life and loses her forever to the world of fame and fortune.

"Oh how sweet of you, but it was too risky for you to come here alone, by yourself" Isabella said while she began to blush when she heard that the love of her life had gone in a journey towards her only to see her and possibly tell her something she had been waiting 8 years for him to say, those 4 words were "I love you, Isabella" but all she knew at the moment was that Phineas had gone through all the trouble just to get to her. Phineas also began to blush when he heard that the love of his life he said that it was sweet of him to go after her. **(Oblivious lovebird's right?)**

"I'm sorry Isabella" Phineas said regarding to the obliviousness that had cost him the leaving of Isabella to Hollywood and had also cost time to the relationship of those two, Phineas and Isabella. As Phineas was lifting from the obliviousness, Isabella was getting even more oblivious by each minute she was with or close to Phineas, the love of her life.

"You're sorry for what?" Isabella said wondering by Phineas was apologizing to her at that very moment

"My obliviousness, that very same obliviousness drove you away and kept us away for a while" Phineas said co fessing everything he needed to say to Isabella.

"Oh yeah" Isabella said

"There is also another reason why I came here to where you were staying"

"So what is the other reason?"

"I came to tell you that I love you, Isabella" Phineas said finally revealing his true feelings to Isabella. Isabella was stunned by the action of Phineas Flynn. Finally the words had slipped out of Phineas Flynn's mouth, those very same words where all she needed to hear to be content. She has been dreaming of that very same thing for all 8 years she has been in love with Phineas Flynn.

"Is this a dream" Isabella said kind of dizzy

"I hope it's not"

Phineas has lost hope that Isabella would love him back. All he wanted to do now was to go home. If Isabella rejected him he would beg that that action would not affect their relationship and remain friends. "Look I probably should not have said that but I hope we still could be friends"

"I-I love you too" Isabella said

"You do?"

"I always did" Isabella said making Phineas' heart rise with hope and love

"I love you Isabella" Phineas said while he leaned closer to have his first kiss in his life and his first kiss with the love of his life or in other words Isabella. As they leaned closer to each other both of them were seduced into each other's eyes they haven't seen in a while. Finally their lips touched for the first time making the kiss sweet and warm. During the kiss both of the each other's heart intertwined. The kiss was sweet and warm and also long, the first kiss lasted an entire 2 minutes but for the both of them it lasted an eternity. Finally when they parted the kiss they looked into each other's same color's eyes and began talking.

"So would you come back to Danville with me?"

Isabella then sighed, she just couldn't desert the fame world, and all her fans would be disappointed if she left all of a sudden to go to a community with a boy that they had never heard of.

"I'm sorry Phineas I can't just leave Hollywood all of a sudden"

"What?"

"I can't go, I'm sorry Phineas"

"But we just got reunited"

"I'm sorry Phineas"

"Fine if you change your mind you know where I am" Phineas said angrily and stormed off the room. Isabella felt bad she was stuck in a decision to go back to Danville with Phineas or live her life in fame and fortune. Phineas took a cab towards the airport and demanded that he would be on the next flight to Danville. Indeed he did get onto the next flight to Danville but it would cost a lot of money. The flight to Hollywood cost way more than 1,000 dollars but the flight to Danville would cost $900 that is why he didn't go on a plane to Hollywood.

Once Phineas got to Danville he got another cab and got home he was greeted by his family happy to have him home even after 2 weeks. Little Phineas knew that Isabella was on her way back to Danville. Soon Phineas would have Isabella forever and always in Danville.

**How come it took me 1 day to finish this chapter? The next chapter is coming soon believe me! I'm thinking of beginning to write a Spanish story since I know Spanish give me your thoughts about it. I'm almost done with this story only 2 more chapters are coming up. **


	9. Forever and Always Togther

On The Road to Isabella: Forever and Always Together

As Phineas went home alone, Isabella was on her way back to Danville by plane to give him the surprise of his life. Once Phineas reached his home back in Danville, he was greeted by his family that had supported him to go on to take the trip to get to his loved one or in other words, Isabella. He only had 21 dollars from the $1000 he had started with. The only thing that bothered Phineas was that he had unsuccessfully tried to get Isabella to back with him to Danville, her old home. The entire Flynn-Fletcher family was curious that Phineas had not had Isabella with him.

"So… where is Isabella?" Ferb said with his British accent

"She… She decided to stay in the city that separated her and me or also called Hollywood" he said with a tone of hurt in his voice that everyone noticed. Phineas never thought that this would be his and Isabella's last chapter in love. To Phineas this was the saddest moment in his life, the only thing that would change the course of the day or possibly even his entire life was the return of his beloved, Isabella. He was completely hurt when Isabella had told him that she could not come with him back to Danville.

"I'm so sorry Phineas, I know that you love Isabella much, much more but you can't change time and you have to respect her decision" Linda said noticing that Phineas was not only hurt emotionally because of that, he was also physically hurt; he had splinters on his feet, his hands skin was being peeled off, and his muscles were aching from the long walk.

"I know, but I love her, the only thing now that is left to do is get over the girl I love" Phineas said thinking that he would never get over the girl of his dreams and life.

"Come on inside, Phineas" Linda said "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I guess" he said sadly walking inside

Once inside he went into his room to get his life back to normal, after going on an about 3,000 mile wide country called the United States. At first he never thought that he would be able to cross the entire United States, he thought that he might be able to make it to Chicago but that's it, he thought that he might get caught by a state police and be sent right back home. The last 21 dollars left of his savings, he put it on the safe he and his family keeps the money for their personal use. He decided to take a shower before he would get the hot chocolate that his mother was offering to him, outside. He took a warm shower that he hadn't felt in almost 3 weeks. After the warm shower he took the fresh clothes to put on and rushed downstairs, still thinking about Isabella.

Once downstairs he saw that his mother had a warm cup of chocolate on her hands, just waiting for him to come downstairs and pick up the warm cup. Phineas picked up the cup of chocolate that his mother had made for him and began sipping it. The cup of chocolate tasted really good to him, he had missed his mother cooking during the 2 week period. Since he missed the cooking of his mother he quickly drank the cup of chocolate, which was completely filled for him.

"Thank mom" Phineas said feeling a bit better after drinking the entire cup of chocolate. He then walked back to the living room and looked out the window. As soon as he looks out of the window he saw a taxi cab pull in front of his house and wondered… _Now who is on that very same taxi cab? _He thought about the only person who could be on that very same taxi cab would be Isabella but he thought again. He thought that Isabella had already made her decision; she decided to stay in Hollywood instead of going back to Danville. He kept on looking outside and saw a girl with midnight colored hair, a pink dress and a pink bow on her hair. It was Isabella.

"Isabella?"

He rushed outside to see if it really was the love of his life, Isabella. He saw that it was really Isabella. "Isabella!"

Isabella heard of the sound of Phineas' voice and turned around and saw that it was really Phineas. "Phineas it is you!"

Phineas ran towards her, picked her up and twirled her around. Phineas' dream was unfolding and coming true. All the Flynn-Fletcher family heard that Isabella has returned and Phineas was happy to see her again. All the Flynn-Fletcher family rushed outside saw the happiness between the two.

"So what are you doing here?" Phineas said

"I decided to quit the fame and fortune live to live my life with the love of my life or you" Isabella said

"I'm happy that you quit that type of live to spend the rest of your life with me Isabella" Phineas said

"I love you" Isabella said

"I love you too" Phineas said while he was staring at the beautiful eyes of Isabella while Isabella did the same thing to Phineas. All of a sudden they heard the voices of the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss"

Phineas and Isabella heard what everyone was saying and leaned closer to kiss each other. Finally their lips touched once again, this time more passionate than the last kiss they had. Not caring that anyone was looking at them, only caring that they were in each other's embrace. Finally they had each other and nothing could separate them once again. After they parted the kiss they looked into each other's eyes and said once again "I love you".

**That's it for the ninth chapter but the epilogue is coming probably February 7, 2011. Oh yeah thanks for the Oreo cookie Pftfan99 xD. Also Pftfan99 for thank you for following the entire story and Da 1 DH thank you also. To the both of you –gives Oreo cookies-.**

**Till next chapter**

**XD9645 is out peace **


	10. Epilogue

On The Road to Isabella: Epilogue

Phineas POV

Finally I have Isabella for myself, even after going on a dangerous and risky trip towards the love of my life. I and Isabella am a happy couple together, there is no one else for me except Isabella and I think she also feels that way about that. Well I am happy to have Isabella as my girlfriend she is so sweet, beautiful, fun, and very cute. Meanwhile Isabella thinks that I am a curious, fun loving, bright, and handsome or cute. Isabella loves the way my personality is bright and so imaginative. I guess I and Isabella would be together forever and ever, together.

No POV

As the years went by Phineas and Isabella fell in deeper love than they were usually in when they just got engaged in a relationship. After being in a relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend for almost 8 years, they became fiancés and after 1 months of being fiancés they got married. After the marriage they lived happily with 2 kids called Marie Flynn **(Quick A/N: You people know that Marie Flynn is true in YouTube and also Thomas but that Thomas is called Thomas Fletcher) **and also Thomas Flynn. Phineas Flynn, Isabella Flynn, Marie Flynn, and Thomas Flynn lived happily united and happy to be together.

**Well that's it for this story, I feel so sad****. I want to continue this story but it's over. I feel this is my best story so far even though I could do so much better. My next story "Corruption" will be in soon so please be patient. Ok I will take the StoryIsOverPie now and to everyone who read this story or reviewed this story please accept my ThankYouForReadingMyStoryPie wow that is a long name for just pie xD anyways thanks. Also please tell me if I should release "Corruption" or "Which One?" or "Living in a Perfect Community" first. **

**XD9645 is out **


End file.
